


peridot.

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noct is three when he meets his soulmate.





	peridot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explodingnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts).



> the idea was better in my head but here we are i guess lmao

Noct is three when he meets his soulmate. 

His memory about what was going on exactly is hazy at best, a muddle of  _don’t feel good_  and  _want to sleep_ mostly, but he remembers the colors. Colors he wasn’t supposed to be seeing yet. 

Most people didn’t see colors until they were older, like his dad. His dad liked to tell the story about seeing colors for the first time when he saw his mom— she was pretty and laughing during a political function, and when their eyes met, his dad described it as clouds clearing and the sun shining through, warm and brilliant. 

 _And I knew she was the one,_ his dad would say, and his mom would laugh and give him a kiss, and Noct would be glad they were so happy. 

Later, he’d learn it was  _intuition_ or whatever that provided him with the knowledge that the first color he sees is  _green,_ a light, lovely shade more specifically called  _peridot,_ like his birthstone. At the time, though, Noct thinks  _pretty_ and leaves it at that as he stares wide-eyed at the boy standing before him, looking back with wide eyes of his own behind delicate glasses. 

“This is Ignis,” Dad says, and Noct looks back at him as he feels a gentle hand encouraging him forward. “He’s going to be your chamberlain. Let’s make him feel welcome and at home here at the Citadel, okay, Noct?” 

Noct looks at Ignis, who squares his shoulders and bows respectfully, and says, “Okay.” 

Past that, his memory fades in and out, and it’s a toss-up as to what happened after, but the colors stay. There’s a moment of terror when he thinks he’s imagining the colors because the Citadel is still the familiar black and white he’s used to, but he figures out that’s just the Citadel’s color scheme. In fact, black is the official color of the royal family, so most everything is black. 

It’s a shame, really. Colors are so pretty. 

He doesn’t say anything about it, though. Not to his dad, not to his mom, who he loses a few years later in the attack that nearly killed him, too. He thinks about telling Luna, with her golden hair and kind blue eyes, but something stays his tongue, and he returns home with his secret still his own. 

His own and Ignis’s, Noct thinks. Ignis hasn’t said anything about it either, as far as Noct can tell. They’ve never talked about it between themselves, but Noct knows they both think about it. It’s in the subtle splashes of color Ignis adds to their day, a shirt or a tie or a necklace or other accessory, far too precise and coordinated for someone who supposedly can’t see colors. It’s in the way Ignis will just stare at him sometimes, the way their eyes catch and Ignis’s breath will hitch before he turns away. 

“You must be thinking awfully hard about something,” Ignis says, and Noct blinks out of his thoughts, drawing in a sharp breath and shifting in his seat on the counter by the stove. He hums in agreement, watching Ignis stir the stew he’s making for dinner, and Ignis looks over at him. “Something on your mind?” 

Noct curls his fingers over the edge of the counter, gripping tightly, and shrugs. “Soulmates,” he says, and he knows Ignis knows exactly what he was thinking about as Ignis’s smooth stirring motion makes a slight hiccup. 

“Ah,” Ignis says, and Noct watches him adjust his glasses. It’s a tell that he’s uncomfortable with the subject and would like to Not Talk About It, but Noct’s tired of not talking about it. 

“I just.” He starts and stops, takes a deep breath, tries to find his words, “I just want to kiss my soulmate at least once in my life, you know?” 

Ignis opens his mouth, but Noct cuts him off. “I get it, okay? I  _know_. I know I’m  _the prince_  and that it’s  _different_ because of— because for some stupid reason I can’t have what  _normal people_  get to have, because I have  _responsibilities_ and  _duty_ and there are  _rules_  and  _laws_  and everything but I just—” 

Noct cuts himself off, taking another deep breath and trying to calm down. He looks down and sees his fingers have gone white with how hard he’s gripping the counter, and he makes a conscious effort to loosen them. The frustration ebbs away, and Noct feels silly and shy and all of his seventeen years all of a sudden. 

There’s a  _click_  and Noct looks to see Ignis putting a lid on the stew. He watches Ignis move to stand in front of him between his legs, placing his hands beside Noct’s on the counter. Noct breathes in the heady smell of Ignis’s cologne, gaze flitting between Ignis’s lips and his eyes. 

His pretty peridot green eyes. 

Noct tilts his head slightly at the same time Ignis leans forward, and he sighs as Ignis’s lips press against his own, gentle and soft. His shoulders relax, and Noct leans into the kiss, into Ignis, feels how it starts feather-light and evolves into something deeper, how it’s lazy and content and unhurried and  _perfect._

Noct pulls away first, breathing heavy, and Ignis presses their foreheads together. On the counter, Noct tangles their fingers together. 

“You sure?” Noct asks, bumping his nose against Ignis’s and smiling when Ignis kisses him again. “We’re probably gonna get in a lot of trouble.” The prince and his chamberlain, soulmates? The Crownsguard is going to have a field day.

“You’re more than worth the consequences,” Ignis says simply, with no room for argument, and Noct very much hopes he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love soulmate aus for my otps ok
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://caaelum.tumblr.com)


End file.
